Passé Présent Futur
by Shouhaips
Summary: Modification de la mise en page enfin ; Brennan fait face à un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier ...
1. Chapter 1

Elle se reçue encore un coup. Mais cette fois, il était tellement fort, que la chaise bascula en arrière.

Elle tomba à la renverse se qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Deux mains s'agrippèrent à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Ou couché. Ça dépend du point de vue. Les mains redressèrent la chaise, pour à nouveau frapper la femme si fort, que la chaise bascula.

Elle sentait un liquide qui coulait sur sa joue. Son sang.

Elle voyait un liquide rouge qui coulait sur son pull. Son sang.

Elle avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Son sang.

Elle le savait. C'était la fin. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que ça se termine vite… Le temps de quelques seconde, sa vie avait basculé. Et le temps de quelques seconde, elle ne serait plus de se monde.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on venait de chargé.

Elle savait, c'était la fin. Alors elle attendit.

Au loin, les sirènes de la police résonnait dans ses oreilles. Mais ils arriveraient trop tard, elle le savait.

Tout ce qu'elle avait subit ces derniers jours, étaient de la pure vengeance, et tant que ce ne n'aurait pas été réglé, il ne partirait pas.

Son bourreau lui banda les yeux et tira, en pleine poitrine, visant le cœur.

Il regarda le sang couler le tee-shirt de la femme sur la chaise puis laissa l'arme tomber par terre et se mit à courir, dans la direction inverse de la police.

Elle sentit un douleur fulgurante dans son abdomen. Elle sentait son sang quitté son corps, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle se sentait partir peu à peu, alors qu'elle entendait les voitures de police se garer juste devant l'entrepôt où elle était …

Elle le savait, Tempérance Brennan allait quitté le monde d'ici peu …


	2. Chapter 2

_2 jours avant :_

_Mardi 16 juin : 9H00 am_

Tempérance Brennan, alias Bones, se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Elle fredonnait une chanson qu'elle avait entendu se matin, quand son réveil avait sonné.

En entrant dans son bureau, elle remarqua que quelque chose d'anormal y était.

Il y avait une présence.

Brennan se dirigea vers le sofa, et vit une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, somnolée.

En regardant mieux la femme, un sourire illumina le visage de Tempérance.

Elle s'avança précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveillé , et s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de cette dernière.

La jeune femme était très jolie. Un visage mince, encadré par de belles boucles blondes. Des petites joues rosies, un nez droit, et une fine bouche composaient son visage.

Dans la position dans laquelle elle était, elle semblait fragile et démunie.

Tempérance décida de la réveillée en douceur.

Malgré le fait que le psychologie ne soit pas son fort, Brennan savait s'y prendre avec les gens qu'elle aimait bien.

Une main posé sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme, Brennan la secouât légèrement, mais suffisamment pour faire sortir la jeune femme de son sommeil.

… **- **Brennan ?

**Brennan - **Salut Émilie !

La dite Émilie se redressa, et elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans une longue étreinte.

**Emilie - **Brennan, j'ai … elle souffla un coup et reprit on à un problème …

**Brennan - **« On » ? Tu veux dire que …

**Emilie - **Oui Brennan.

**Brennan **- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenue ?

**Emilie - **Moi non plus, on ne m'a rien dit, j'ai … je l'ai vu, devant l'école de m'a fille …

**Brennan - **Elle n'a rien ?

**Emilie - **Non, elle est chez maman …

Il y eu un silence, vite coupé par l'arrivée d'Angéla.

**Angéla - **Ma chérie ? Booth est là, et il dit que les corps n'attendent pas ! Oh, bonjour ?

**Brennan - **Angéla, je te présente Émilie Mitch. Émilie, voici Angéla Monténégro. Émilie est une amie de la fac, Angéla est l'artiste du centre.

**Emilie - **Enchanté.

**Angéla - **Moi de même. Heu …

Un cours moment d'un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Mais il fut balayé par l'arrivé de Booth, consterné que « Bones » ne soit pas déjà dans la voiture.

**Booth - **Bones qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ah heu … je dérange peut-être ?

**Brennan **- Booth, Émilie; Émilie, Booth.

**Booth -** Bones, Il faut vraiment y aller !

**Brennan - **Je crois qu'il va falloir repoussé. J'ai … Silence

**Angéla - **Quoi ? Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Brennan - **Rien, c'est … Rien.

**Angéla - **Attends, pour que tu n'ailles pas voir un cadavre, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose !

**Booth - **Angéla a raison ! Vous Un peu ironique ! L'anthropologue judiciaire la plus célèbre, refusant de voir un cadavre !

**Brennan - **Non c'est qu'Émilie et moi on a quelques truc à régler …

**Booth - **Quelques trucs comme …

**Brennan - **Des trucs ! Maintenant excusées nous.

Brennan se leva, imité par Émilie. Elles sortirent du bureau, mais Emilie prit le bras de Tempérance et chuchota :

**Emilie - **Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider. Il est du FBI, si j'ai bien compris, et …

**Brennan - **Comment tu sais ça ?

**E****milie - **Tempe' Tu est célèbre ! Tu le monde c'est avec qui tu flirte !!

**Brennan - **Je ne flirte pas avec Booth ! Voyons c'est … c'est absurde !

**Emilie - **Peut-être, mais ils peuvent nous aider.

Brennan sembla réfléchir. Elle soupira un bon coup, avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Angéla et Booth se regardaient, dépassés par les événements.

**Brennan - **Je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a mais, pas de commentaires, de soupires ou autres. D'accord ?

**Angéla - **Heu … Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

**Emilie - **On a un problème, Brennan et moi.

**Booth - **Bones à toujours un problème avec tout, dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**Brennan - **J'avais dit, aucune remarque Booth. Mais si vous préféré que je ne dise rien …

**Angéla - **Il a rien dit. Ma chérie tu me fais peur. C'est grave ?

Émilie et Brennan s'assirent sur le sofa, devant Angéla et Booth qui semblaient êtres perdus.

A leurs tours, il s'assirent sur le canapé d'en face, et attendirent le récit de Brennan.

**Brennan - **C'était il y a 15 ans …


	3. Chapter 3

**Brennan - **C'était il y a 15 ans … Émilie et moi, on s'étaient rendu à une fête. Enfin, elle m'y avait traînée de force, plutôt. Il devait être 23h quand on est reparties. On avaient pas mal bus et comme on habitaient sur le campus, on rentraient à pieds.  
Il faisait complètement nuit et il n'y avait personne. Et puis, Émilie a voulut s'arrêter. (** A Émilie** ) Toi et l'alcool sa fait deux ! ( **Elle reprit son récit** ) On c'est arrêter deux minutes et Émilie a reconnu un homme. Il était sorti en même temps que nous de la fête et nous a suivit pendant 20 minutes.

**Emilie - **Quand on je l'ai remarqué, on a reprit la marche en pressant le pas. On avaient entendu dire qu'un homme enlevait des jeunes femmes, les violaient et les laissaient mourir de faim et soif. Mais ils nous a rattrapés et ma coller un mouchoir sur le visage. Après je ne me souvient de rien a part mettre réveillé a l'hôpital.

**Brennan - **Il t'a laissé tombée et c'est jeté sur moi. Je me suis défendue et … C'est flou, mais je c'est que je l'ai griffé. Il à sortie une arme, un 28, et à tiré. Sa m'a effleuré le bras, et là, des gens qui étaient à la fête sont arrivés. Ils devaient rentrés et on entendu le coup de feu. Alors ils sont venus voir, et on appelé les flics. Mais il s'était enfui.  
On a été interroger, ils on prélevé L'ADN qui était sur nous. Il a été retrouvé, arrêté et incarcéré pour tentative de meurtre. Ils ont jamais put prouvé qu'il avait violé et tué des femmes. Il à juré qu'il se vengerait …  
Et maintenant il est sorti de prison.

Après ce récit, Angéla avait peur pour son amie. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer …

« Brennan a le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible ! »

**Angéla - **Mais peut-être qu'il a oublier, ou tourner la page !  
**Emilie - **Non, je l'ai vu devant l'école de ma fille, hier.  
**Booth - **On a un problème, effectivement. Bon, on va vous mettre sous surveillance rapprochée toutes les deux et …  
**Brennan - **Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance. Je sais me défendre seule !  
**Booth - **… Et on va enquêter.

Il se leva, sorti son portable et demanda une surveillance 24/24H sur Brennan et Émilie.

**Brennan - **Tu devrais rejoindre ta fille, on ne sait jamais. Je te tien au courant des avancés de l'enquête, d'accord ?  
**Emilie - **Merci Tempe'.  
**Brennan - **Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.  
**Emilie - **J'espère …

Émilie se leva, salua tout le monde une dernière fois et partie.  
Brennan, elle, se tourna vers Booth, et le vit occupé à la regarder.

Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa façon simple de s'habillé et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle.

**Brennan - **Quoi ?  
**Booth - **Rien !  
**Angéla - **Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée ?  
**Brennan - **C'était il y a 15 ans, et en plus, ce n'était pas ma faute !  
**Booth - **De toutes les façon, ce qui est fait est fait.  
**Brennan - **( **Pour changé de sujet** ) Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de cadavre ?

...


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan travaillait sur ce squelette depuis deux heures, mais rien ne venait.

En réalité, elle pensait à autre chose. Quelque chose qui ruminait son esprit depuis 15 ans.

Brennan préféra ne plus penser à ça, et retourna à son squelette. Mais une sonnerie de portable la perturba.

Elle souffla et se demanda pourquoi personne ne décrochait, avant de remarquer que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

Elle regarda la numéro : _inconnu_. Elle décrocha d'un geste rageur. Oui, cette affaire la rendait folle.

B - _Oui ?_

X - _Tempérance ?_

B - _Oui, c'est moi …_

X - _Tempérance, c'est moi, Célia Mitch. La mère d'Émilie._

B - ( **avec un sourire** ) _Célia, comment allez vous ?_

C - _Bien. Je voulais savoir si Émilie était avec toi ?_

B - _Quoi ? Non, elle est repartie de mon bureau à 10h, elle devrait être chez vous depuis_.

C - _Elle n'est pas là. Je suis inquiète, elle ne répond pas au téléphone._

B - _Ne vous en faites pas Célia, on va la retrouver. Je vais allez là chercher._

C - _Tempérance, tu me le dirais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_

B - _Ne vous en faites pas, on va la retrouver. Je vous laisse, j'appelle le FBI._

C - _Appelle moi quand tu as des nouvelles, je m'inquiète._

B - _Je vous le promet_.

Brennan raccrocha. Elle aussi était inquiète. Entre le Jeffersionan et le lieu de résidence de Célia, il n'y avait que trois heures de route. Or, cela faisait 5 heures qu'Émilie était partie.

Brennan reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Booth.

**Booth - **Booth

**Brennan - **Booth ? C'est Brennan, on a un gros problème !

**Booth - **Vous allez bien ? Où êtes vous ?

**Brennan - **Non je vais bien. La mère d'Émilie vient de m'appelez. Elle n'est toujours pas rentré ! Booth, je m'inquiète !

**Booth - **Attendez j'arrive, je ne suis pas loin. En attendant, j'appelle les agents qui la surveille.

**Brennan - **Merci Booth.

Quand Booth raccrocha Tempérance appela Émilie. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur la messagerie mais quelqu'un décrocha.

B - _Émilie ? Émilie ? C'est Tempérance, où es tu ? Tout le monde s'inquiète !_

X : _…  
_

Puis la personne raccrocha. Brennan recomposa le numéro, mais cette fois, personne ne décrocha.

Alors quand Booth arriva, elle se précipita sur lui.

**Brennan - **Je l'ai appelé, quelqu'un a décroché mais n'a rien dit ! Il la tien ! Comment il a fait ?? Il y avait bien des agents non ?

**Booth - **Les agents on été retrouvé morts, à quelques kilomètres de la maison de la mère d'Émilie. Mais pas de traces d'Émilie.

**Brennan - **Il faut la retrouver Booth ! Il va la tuée ! Il va la tuée parce qu'on la privé de voir son enfant grandir ! Il nous en veux et il va la tuée, la faire souffrir !

**Booth - **Écoutée, Il ne va pas la tuée, d'accord ? Elle n'a disparu que depuis 2h30, on va la retrouvée ! Je vais allez voir la femme et …

**Brennan - **Je viens avec vous.

**Booth - **Vous, vous rester là.

**Brennan - **Non !

**Booth - **Si !

**Brennan - **Non !

**Booth - **Si !

**B - **Non, non et non !

**Booth - **Si vous venez, vous serez plus en danger. En plus, vous avez un squelette à autopsier. Imaginée qu'elle vous appelle ?

**Brennan - **Elle ne … Bon, très bien ! Mais vous m'appelez pour me dire ce que vous avez trouvé, d'accord ?

**Booth - **D'accord.

Sur ce, Booth quitta Bones, et monta dans sa voiture, direction la femme du fou.

Brennan elle se remit sur le squelette. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien, ces pensée étaient destinée à son amie, qui peut-être était morte.

Angéla, elle, voyait bien que Brennan était pensive.

**Angéla - **Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse.

**Brennan - **Non, je dois finir ça !

**Angéla - **Tu n'arrives à rien, je le vois bien ! ( **soupirant** ) Ma chérie, c'est normal d'avoir peur, d'être angoissée dans des situations comme ça ! Moi j'ai peur, pour toi. Constamment !

**Brennan - **Si je m'arrête, je vais m'imaginer ce qu'il lui fait subir et je ne peux pas. Je ne serais pas objective et je n'arriverais à rien !

**Angéla - **Tu n'arrive déjà à rien, ma chérie. ( **prenant les mains de Brennan dans les siennes** ) Arrête toi et va te reposer. Zach et Hodgins y arriverons très bien. Toi et moi on va allez manger des chips dans ton bureau, et parler des mecs !

**Brennan - **( **capitulant** ) Très bien …_  
_

Elle descendirent les marches, et se rendirent vers le bureau de Tempérance.

Elle discutèrent pendant 5 minutes de tout et de rien.

Enfin, Angéla parlait de tout et de rien, et Brennan l'écoutait, avant qu'un agent de la maintenant demande le Dr Brennan.

**AM - **Docteur, il y a un colis pour vous.

**Brennan - **De qui ?

**AM - **On ne sait pas il a été dépose là, devant l'institut.

**Brennan - **Très bien, merci.

Brennan s'empara du colis que l'agent lui tendait. Elle retourna dans son bureau et ouvrit le colis à l'aide d'un cuteur. Elle l'ouvrit, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Sur le coup, elle lâcha le cuteur qui tombait sur le sol, et sembla résonner dans la pièce pendant des heures.

Angéla se dirigea vers son amie. Elle savais déjà ce qu'elle allait voir, mais devais en être sûr.

Dans la boite, une tête, celle d'Émilie. Et autour d'elle, il y avait son cœur, ses poumons et ses intestins.

Angéla cria. C'était un réflexe comme pour le cœur que lui avait envoyé Howard Epps. Un réflexe.

Les gens qui avaient entendu le cri d'Angéla entrèrent dans le bureau de Brennan et regardait la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan était dans les bras d'Angéla, et les deux pleuraient des larmes silencieuses …


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait Dix heures. Dix heures qu'on savait qu'Emilie était morte.  
Camille avait fait son autopsie.  
Emilie avait été droguée. Il l'avait apparemment torturé, si on considèrent le peu de sang qui s'est coagulé quand il a coupé sa tête.  
Il avait arraché son cœur en premier, et elle était vivante à se moment là. Seulement, après lui avoir arraché d'autres parties du corps, il lui a coupé la tête.

Brennan était rentrée chez elle. C'était Angéla qui l'avait raccompagnée. Brennan avait été dans l'incapacité de conduire, si on considère l'état quasi catatonique dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Elle ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus autre que pour quitter le labo.  
Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle le savait mais il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser.

« _Il l'a fait souffrir, et il va me faire les mêmes choses. Il va moi aussi me torturer et m'arracher le cœur. Pourquoi il s'acharne ? Elle a souffert, je souffre, c'est bon, non ? »_

Brennan était chez elle, depuis une bonne heure et n'avait pas bougée. Sur un de ces fauteuils prés de la cheminé, elle ressassait tout.  
Puis elle senti des larmes chaudes rouler sur ces joues.  
Elle les chassa d'une revers de main, elle avait assez pleuré.

Elle se leva et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle ne prouva pas rester là, à ne rien faire ! Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.  
Alors elle prit sa veste, son portable, ses clés et sortie de chez elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le Jeffersonian. A cette heure, il n'y aurait que peu de personnes.  
En entrant dans la grande bâtisse, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu partout. Des souvenirs affluaient ...

Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son bureau. Elle y entra et se laissa choir à son bureau, dans son fauteuil.  
Elle alluma son ordinateur et fit quelques recherches sur le meurtrier.

Son nom . Elle le connaissait par cœur. Édouard Volis.  
Un nom peu commun, pensa Tempérance.

Elle fit quelques recherches. Le FBI savait des choses, mais Booth refusait de les dires. « _Pour me protéger, sûrement ! »_  
Volis avait eu un hangar dans une forêt. Il était maintenant à l'abandon. Ça semblait être une cachette idéal. D'autre hangars autour, occupé où il y avait des travaux. Personnes entendrait les cris d'une femme désespérée.

Elle nota l'adresse sur un papier, qu'elle mit prés de son ordinateur. Elle se leva et retourna voir les échantillon prélevé sur son amie, disparue trop tôt.

Elle les examina. De la suie, dans ses cheveux ainsi que de la terre.  
Ça pourrait provenir de la forêt, pensa Brennan.  
Elle nota ses conclusions sur uns feuille, puis retourna à son bureau.

Un vent glacé entra dans la pièce. Brennan leva les yeux et vit une des fenêtres de son bureau ouverte.  
Elle se leva précipitamment et la ferma. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle n'avait pas ouvert cette fenêtre.

Elle sortie son arme de son sac, et sortie de son bureau. Elle marcha dans l'institut, devenu trop calme et trop sombre à son goût. Des frissons la parcouraient.

« _Si on était dans un film d'horreur, je me ferais tué par une bête sauvages ... Dit pas de bêtises Brennan, et surtout, arrête d'écouter Booth et Hodgins se raconter les films d'horreur qu'ils on vu ... Je me fais trop influencer ... »  
_  
Brennan marcha encore un peu, mais senti une main se plaquer contre sa bouche, alors qu'une autre main, tenaient ses hanches, pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

Puis se fut le trou noir...

Angéla entra dans l'institut en souriant. Elle avait appelé chez Brennan mais personne n'avait pas répondu.  
Tempérance avait donc repris le dessus et était venu travailler.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tempérance, mais le trouva vide. Son ordinateur était allumé, et des feuilles traînaient autour.  
Angéla sourit et s'installa sur le sofa, pour l'attendre.

Mais deux heures passèrent et Brennan n'était toujours pas passé à son bureau.

Elle pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Une sonnerie retentie a côté de son ordinateur.  
Angéla raccrocha et appela Booth :

**Booth** - Booth !  
**Angéla** - ( _paniquée_ ) Booth, c'est Angéla, Brennan a disparue !  
**Booth** - Quoi ? Elle a disparue ?  
**Angéla** - Oui ! Son portable est là, mais apparemment elle n'est pas dans l'institut !  
**Booth** - J'arrive ne bouger pas !  
**Angéla** - Il n'y a pas de risques ...

Elle raccrocha, et Booth arriva 20 minutes après.  
Il cherchèrent pendant plus de 3h, jusqu'à ce qu'Angéla se baisse pour ramasser un papier tomber.  
C'étaient des notes de Tempérance. Booth les lu et demanda du renfort à l'adresse sur les notes.

**Booth** - Venez, on va là bas ( _ils montèrent dans la voiture de Booth_ )  
**Angéla** - Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est la bas ?  
**Booth** - Si Brennan le crois, alors je le crois !

Un silence s'installa, bientôt interrompu par Angéla.

**Angéla** - Vous l'aimez ?  
**Booth** - Quoi ?  
**Angéla** - Vous l'aimez ?  
**Booth** - Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est ma partenaire, rien de plus !  
**Angéla** - Si vous le dites ...

_Booth semblait gêné. Parler de ça avec la meilleure amie de la femme que vous aimer ... non, de votre partenaire ... arrête de penser Booth, ça vaux mieux ... pensa Booth._

Plus un mot ne fut prononcés.  
Booth ouvrit sa fenêtre, alors que la voiture s'engageait dans la forêt. Il roulèrent encore pendant 40 minutes et se trouvèrent devant un hangar qui semblait abandonné.

Un coup de feu retentit. Puis quand il n'y eu plus de bruit, des hommes du FBI entrèrent dans le hangar...


	6. Chapter 6

Elle avait mal à la tête.  
En fait, elle avait mal partout.

Elle consentie enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit ? Du gris. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit que de la tôle, des bars en fers et autres objets métalliques.

Le temps de s'habituer à la faible luminosité, elle sentit sa tête la brûler, ainsi que ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Mais quand elle vit le corps de son amie sans tête, et meurtrie à sa droite, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, et laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Elle sentait son estomac se retourner. L'envie de vomir remontait à la surface, mais d'une calme respiration, elle se maîtrisa.

Puis elle le vit. Lui, celui qui hantait ces nuits depuis 2 jours. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier, et il réapparaît.  
Il avait vieillit. Des rides parcouraient son visage fatigué. Pourtant, elle l'aurait reconnu dans la rue, du premier coup d'œil.  
Il était assis, à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

**Édouard** - Te revoilà ...  
**Brennan** - Me revoilà ...  
**Édouard** - Tu as aimé mon colis ?  
**Brennan** - J'ai connu mieux ...  
**Édouard** - Tu as tenu sa tête ? ( _s'approchant d'elle, pour être à quelques centimètre de son visage _) Ça t'a fais quoi ?  
**Brennan** - Tu es un monstre ...  
**Édouard** - C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. Après elle me suppliait de l'achevée ...  
**Brennan** - J'imagine que tu n'as plus d'imagination pour moi, alors tu va me violé, et me laisser mourir de faim ? Comme avant ?  
**Édouard** - Non, pour toi, je vais prendre mon temps. Te faire mal est mon but premier ... Ensuite te tuer ...

Il tira de sa poche un mouchoir, et bâillonna Brennan.  
Ensuite, il prit une des barre de fer, et se mit à genoux, devant Tempérance.

**Édouard** - Tu vois cette barre ? Je vais te frapper avec, comme j'ai frappé ta copine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure et hurle.

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il frappa Brennan dans les épaules, l'abdomen, et son dos.  
Il frappa encore et encore.  
Puis, il lança la barre loin de lui. Il se remit à genoux devant Brennan et dit :

**Édouard** - Ça fait mal ?

Et sans attendre le réponse, il frappa Brennan au visage.  
Puis il lui prit le visage, enleva ses cheveux bruns, et regarda la lèvre qu'il avait ouverte.  
Il sortie un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang qui coulait en disant :

**Édouard** - Je sais que ça fais mal, mais par ta faute, j'ai loupé dix ans de la vie de mon gamin ... Ce n'est que justice !

Puis il refrappa Brennan au visage. Sous la violence du choc, la chaise vacilla et tomba, entraînant Brennan au passage.  
Quand Brennan tomba, sa tête heurta le sol, et son arcade se mit à saigner. La douleur fit fermer les yeux à Brennan, juste pour oublier l'enfer dans lequel elle était.

Il la releva et, de ses poings, la frappa au niveau de son abdomen ...  
Quand il en eu marre de la frapper, il sorti un couteau, et s'amusa à ouvrir la peau de Brennan, comme avec un scalpel. Il traçait des arabesques à travers le jeans, à travers son pull.

Puis il se releva et regarda son travail.

Il voyait bien que Brennan avait du mal à respirer. Il avait du casser une de ses côtes qui est venu perforer un des ses poumons.  
Son arcade droite saignait abondamment, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure.  
Ses jambes, ses bras et son ventre saignaient sous les traces de sa lame.  
Et il sourit encore plus en voyant la difficulté de Tempérance à respirer.

Mais au loin, il entendit des sirènes. Celles des flics.  
Alors, dans la panique, il l'a refrappa, lui banda les yeux et chargea son arme. Il visa son cœur et tira.  
Il regarda le sang couler, et fut étonnée de voir qu'elle bougeait encore. Elle aurait du mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il se ferait prendre. Alors il coura dans la direction inverse des voitures de polices et du FBI.

Brennan sentait son sang couler, alors qu'elle se sentait peu a peu partir.

Elle entendit la porte du hangar s'ouvrir. Une vive lumière entra.  
Elle entendit quatre personnes courir vers elle. L'un enleva la corde qui attachait ses mains, puis celle de ces chevilles. L'un la débâillonna, et lui enleva le tissus qui recouvrait ses yeux.  
Elle vit enfin que c'était des secouristes qui l'aidait.

Quand elle fut libéré, elle n'eut pas la force de rester debout, et tomba à terre.  
Elle ne pouvait plus se relever, et ferma ses yeux ...


	7. New chapitre dsl me suis trompée

Le sang. C'était tout ce qu'il avait remarqué en rentrant dans ce hangar ...

L'odeur métallique du sang.  
La couleur rouge du sang.  
La consistance du sang.

Tout dans ce hangar n'était que sang ...

Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette ambulance, à tenir la main de Brennan, elle aussi pleine de sang.  
Il la regardait. Elle était inconsciente.  
Les secouristes lui avait fait une perfusion de sang. Mais elle n'allait pas mieux ...

C'est le bruit de moniteur cardiaque qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Une courbe lisse de dessinait, alors qu'un bruit strident résonnait dans l'ambulance.  
Le temps sembla comme figé.

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Il était écarté de Brennan, alors que les palettes étaient posé sur sa poitrine, et que son corps se courbait.  
Sans résultat.  
L'action se reproduisit deux fois. Toujours sans résultat. Ils recommencèrent une troisième fois.  
Booth, lui se cachait le visage, pour ne pas montrer son désarroi.

Mais un bip lui fui relevé la tête. Il regarda le moniteur cardiaque, où il vit un rythme sinusale. Faible, certes, mais il y avait un rythme quand même.

Quand Booth regarda les ambulanciers, il les vit avec une grosse seringue. L'ambulanciers lui planta la seringue dans le cœur.

L'ambulancier lui expliqua alors que c'était pour accéléré les battements de son cœur, de façon a mieux oxygéner son cerveau et pour avoir un rythme plus fort, assura un peu plus sa sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils déposèrent le brancard sur le sol, et ils commencèrent à parcourir les couloirs, plus lugubre les uns que les autres.  
Mais Booth dut lâcher la main de sa partenaire, car malheureusement il ne pouvait entrer dans le bloc opératoire.

Une infirmière le fit alors s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, puis elle repartie a une vitesse folle, comme si la peste la poursuivait.  
Il fut vite rejoint par Angéla, Zach, Hodgins, Cam et même le docteur Goodwin.

Puis le temps passa. La salle se vidait. Mais ... aucunes nouvelles ne leur a été données ...

Ce ne fut que vers 23H30 que quelqu'un vint les voir.  
Tous ce levèrent. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur leur visages, ainsi que l'inquiétude.

Le chirurgien se présenta :

**Ch.** - Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Fitzard.  
**A - **Oui, oui. Comment va Brennan ?  
**Ch. **- Votre amie est vivante mais ... nous sommes assez septiques quand a son état ...  
**Cam -** Que voulez vous dire par « septiques » ?  
**Ch. -** Votre amie a subit de graves lésions. Nous avons put sauver son poumon. Une de ses côtes a du, sous un choc violent, le perforer.  
Nous avons retirer la rate ainsi que le rein gauche, les deux organes étaient trop en mauvais état. La balle que votre amie a reçu, c'est logé entre deux cotes, ne causant aucuns dégâts.  
Nous n'avons pas put stoppé l'hémorragie, celle au niveau de son abdomen, mais nous l'avons réduit au maximum que nous pouvions.  
Mais elle a perdu énormément de sang, et à cause de cela son cerveau a été assez mal oxygéner, ce qui pourrait avoir des effets a son réveil.  
Les ... certaines incisions sur le corps de votre amie, resterons gravées. Notamment sur ses avant bras, ou encore son ventre.  
**Booth **- Mais ... Elle va sans sortir ?


	8. Post

Salut cher lecteurs

Bon je sais vous Йtes dИГu ... car ceci n'est pas une suite. Je suis dИsolИe mais je ne pourrai pas poster la suite de cette fiction avant plus jours, ci ce n'est semaines.  
En effet, je passe mon bac FranГais, et je suis nulle dans cette matiХre ( ah bon Гa vous Иtonne ? ). J'ai vraiment besoin de rИviser. Mais ne vous en faites pas, JE CONTINURAI CETTE FIC, c'est promis

Merci d'Йtre fidХle Ю cette histoire !  
Shouhaips 


	9. Chapter 8

Suite de mon histoire. Mais avant de la poster, j'aimerais dire un petit mot. Voilà, j'en suis déja, pour cette fic, à plus de 1600 visites, ce qui est trés bien. Pourtant, il n'y a que 4 reviews. Moi, j'aimerais avoir des reviews, qu'ils soient positif ou négatif pour pouvoir avancer et modifier ce qui cloche. Et puis, savoir ce que les gens pense est toujours intérressant.

Voilà, donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelques reviews quand même ;)

**Booth -** Mais … Elle va sans sortir ?

**Docteur -** Comme je vous l'est dit précédemment le cerveaux a été très peu oxygéné. De plus Le deux arrêts cardiaques qu'elle a fait sont préoccupant.

Tous ce que je peut dire c'est que les 24 prochaines heures seront décisives.

Et c'est sûr ces paroles qu'ils les quitta, les laissant dans l'incertitude …

6 mois plus tard …

Un téléphone sonna .

Un homme décrocha .

Il leva les yeux, et parti en courant vers un 4X4 .

Ce téléphone était celui de Booth .

Cet Homme était Booth .

Il était parti en courant car Brennan c'était réveillée .

Blanc.

Tout était Blanc.

Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux, mais une voix masculine l'y encourageait. Alors elle faisait des efforts.

Mais elle sombra vite dans l'inconscience.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Booth se précipita dans sa chambre. Celle ou tout les jours, il venait et où il racontait la vie au labo, la sienne et celle de Parker …

Il pénétra dans la chambre, et vit plein de médecins, qui tentaient de la réveiller. Une infirmière était sur le coté, soufflant de dépit.

**Booth -** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle ne devait pas être éveiller ?

**Infirmière -** Si, mais elle était trop fatigué. Et ses abrutis de médecins la fatigue encore plus, soupira t-elle.

Booth sorti sa plaque et cria dans la chambre :

**Booth -** FBI, tout le monde sort !

Et contre toute attente, Booth devait l'avouer, tout le monde sorti sauf l'infirmière qui prit la tension de Brennan, vérifia son pouls, puis qui sorti en souriant.

Booth s'assit alors sur une chaise, qu'il approcha du lit et il se surprit même à caresser ses cheveux, qui semblait avoir perdu leur éclat de vivre.

Le teint de Brennan était pâle. Des cernes se lisait sous ses yeux. Yeux qui étaient clos.

Sur ses avant bras, il restait quelques cicatrices, cicatrices, qui resteraient a tout jamais.

Booth tenait dans sa main, celle de Brennan, et quand il senti un mouvement, il orienta son regard vers le visage de Brennan, et la il la vit.

Elle le regardait, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ces yeux reflétaient la peur. Mais elle semblait s'apaiser quand Booth se mit a la regarder.

**Booth -** Vous êtes réveiller

**Brennan -** Je crois oui ...

Puis Booth ce mit a rire. Son rire était nerveux. Et hystérique presque. Mais il s'en fichait.

Elle était en vie, et c'est tout ce qui comptait …

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant voir Angéla Monténégro, encore en nuisette sous un manteau long. Les larmes ruisselait sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient rouge.

Elle se précipita sur Brennan et la serra si fort dans les bras, que Tempérance se demanda si elle mourrait par le câlin de son amie.

Mais Angéla mit fin à l'étreinte et dit un pleurant :

**Angéla -** Oh ma chérie, tu ma tellement manqué ! Si tu savais comme tu ma manqués ! J'ai cru que tu allait mourir ! Ils avaient dit que tu te réveillerais dans 24 heures, et tu es resté 6 mois dans le coma ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! J'ai … J'ai …

**Brennan -** Ange, je suis là maintenant, et peu importe le temps, je suis là ! Et puis je vais mieux regarde !

Brennan sourit à la vue de son amie, essayant de refouler ses larmes et son envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras !


	10. Post 2 Le retour !

Post de _Shouhaips :_

Je tenais à vous dire que je suis absolument, mais vraiment absolument désolée de ne pas avoir continué cette fic … C'est que pas mal de choses me sont tombés dessus ( pas forcément des mauvaises … ) et avec ma rentrée en terminal et les activité intra et extrascolaires, j'ai très mal géré mon temps.

Donc je tenais à m'excuser pour cette absence, et pour vous dire qu'a partir de maintenant je reprends cette fic. Je posterais surement la suite dans le cours de la semaine.

Même si la fiction approche de sa fin, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. En tout cas j'y serais =).

Bonne lecture !

_Shouhaips_


	11. Chapter 9

Voila maintenant deux semaines que je suis sortie de l'hôpital … Et voila deux semaines que Booth et moi dormons ensemble …

Non ! Non ne vous y mettez pas ! Ne faites pas comme Angela :

**QUOI ?**

**Booth et mois couchons ensemble.**

**Attend, tu dis couchons ensemble comme : Avoir une relation sexuelle ensemble ?**

**Non, je dis comme : Dormons dans le même lit !**

**Attend raconte moi tout depuis le début ! et n'oubli aucun détails ! **

**Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital il ma raccompagner chez moi, mais dans la voiture j'ai fait un cauchemar … il ma dit qu'il restera la première nuit … Mais apparemment j'ai encore cauchemardée la nuit donc il a dormis avec moi. Et il dort avec moi depuis que je lui ai dit que quand il était dans mon lit je ne faisais pas de cauchemar …**

**Et c'est tout ? J'veux dire pas de bisou … Rien ?**

**Non Ange' … Rien **

**Sûr ?**

**Sûr Ange …**

Bien sûr maintenant elle me tanne pour que je tente quelque chose … Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre hein ? Si ?

Bon et si je vous dis un secret ?

Non ? D'accord, le voici :

**Booth m'a dit qu'il m'aime …**

Non ne cris pas ! Tu va attirer Angela …

**Chérie ? Tout va bien ?**

Voila, t'es content ?

En plus tu l'es ?

**Chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui à crié ?**

**Personne …**

**Brennan, ne me m'en pas. Je le vois quand tu me mens … Qui a crié et pourquoi ?**

**Tu promets de ne pas crier ?**

**Oui …**

**Booth m'a dit qu'il m'aime …**

_**(Silence)**_

**Et il veut qu'on emménage ensemble …**

**(Silence)**

**Ange ?**

**Tu m'a mentis !**

**Heu oui …**

**Mais attend … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOTH T'A DIT QU'IL T'AIME !! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**T'vais dit que tu ne crirais pas …**


End file.
